It is well known that conventional ashtrays are both unsightly and sometimes noxious. Further, mild air currents, for instance those generated by overhead fans, are apt to cause ashes to disperse around the ashtray. Discarded cigar or cigarette butts which are not completely extinguished can smoulder for an extended period of time creating an odour or even a fire. In order to put out a cigar or cigarette, one has to crush the lit end in the ashtray, which sometimes may soil or even burn ones fingers.
Some prior art devices have attempted to solve a few of these problems by providing a water trap in which the waste is collected. Some of these devices, however allow cigars or cigarettes rested thereon to accidentally roll off, thereby prematurely extinguishing them in the water. Many of these extinguishing devices are displeasing to the eye as they do not sufficiently obstruct the view of the interior of the container, thus showing the extinguished butts and other smokers' waste floating on the surface of the extinguishing liquid, usually water or a mixture of water and a detergent. Attempts to remove this drawback resulted in a further problem, namely that a large amount of ash is retained on the grating. This is aesthetically displeasing and odorous.
It is consequently desirous to provide an effective means of extinguishing a lit cigar or cigarette, that is both safe, relatively free from odour, easy to manufacture, simple to clean and aesthetically pleasing.